


Emergency Contact

by Jebbler (QueerTitans)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, lin is reckless, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTitans/pseuds/Jebbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lin gets injured it's usually up to Kya to put her back together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Contact

A dull tugging, that was all that Lin felt when the impact first registered in her. A dull tugging then a blossom of pain blooming through her body, reaching into every joint and bone she had and practically busting them to bits.

Broken and unable to move, Lin lie there on the street next to the Capitol Building trying not to breathe.

-

" _Spirits_ Lin, how the hell did you let this happen?" Were Kya's only words of concern when Lin was brought to Air Temple Island being supported by two of her men.

"Let go of me I can walk now!" Lin barked orders to the two armoured gentlemen, everything about her disproving that statement.  Still, afraid of getting chewed out, the men instantly released her. It was poor judgement of course and Lin stumbled forward only to be caught by the worried woman.

Kya looked at the panicking cops and smiled at them, "You two can go, I've got her." To prove her point she readjusted Lin to a more comfortable position to where she was resting most of her weight on the waterbender.

As the men reluctantly trudged away, Lin allowed herself to be led inside, "Did you tell the others that I'm here?"

Kya knew how distraught the family would be if they saw Lin like this so she had planned ahead, "No, pretty much everyone's out for a day on the town." She also knew it would've killed Lin to have anyone else see her so she shooed the family away before her arrival.

"Good. Thank you." Lin sounded thankful but curt and Kya realized the pain would've been getting worse as the conversation drolled on.

The room she led her to had already been prepped with spare bedding that covered almost  the entire floor and some of Tenzin's incenses perched on high shelves. The only lighting being a few candles spread out. All in all the place was comfier than most bed chambers everyone else had there.

Instructing Lin to lie down, Kya went immediately to work, and -as usual- she could feel Lin watching her quietly. Every time she had gotten busted up and came to Kya for help it was like this. Like she had commanded instant respect from the metal bender for doing what came naturally since childhood. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like it.

Bending water out of a basin she had in there before hand, it was easily overcome with a golden glow that was soothing just to look at. Getting on her knees next to Lin she looked expectantly at her, silently telling her to take the armour off. After that awkward bit of fumbling, Lin was left in a white tank top and the damage was much more noticeable.

Kya sucked in a breath at seeing that the bruises that already spotted Lin's biceps and collarbone were being to turn a darker shade of purple. It was terrifying to think what condition the parts she couldn't see were in.

"What happened to you?"

Lin groaned in annoyance, "I planned on telling you when I didn't feel like Air Bison shit."

Kya's eye twitched, she was as impatient as ever it seemed, bending the water to comfortably cover Lin's left arm she said, "Lemme guess, a nasty fight with an escaped convict?"

The sigh of relief was audible, "More like a fight with the side of a building."

She grimaced at the thought of the strong woman being crumpled and broken but kept concentrating on her work, expanding it to brush over Lin's collarbone bruise, "And how'd that happen?"

Lin's grimace was replaced by, what Kya thought to be, an actual smile. But it was only for a second as the memory came back to her, "It was a chase with a fire bending criminal. She shot me out of the sky and when I thought my cables would hold, my bending just gave out and I found myself lying in the hospital."

"So I was your emergency contact? I'm flattered." It might have sounded sarcastic but it was an actual compliment that Lin was reminded of her existence every now and then. It made her feel wanted.

Scoffing, Lin moved the bottom of her tank top up a bit to reveal a nasty bruise that covered her abs. Even though no words were said her message was  clear and Kya started focusing on that spot.

"Are all metal benders this strong and muscly or is it only the grumpy police chiefs?"

The younger woman instantly turned her head away from the waterbender and thanked the spirits that the room was dark and hoped her blush hadn't been noticed. How was it that a simple off handed comment like that made her flustered but not the situation in it's entirety? Maybe because this was kind of a regular thing since childhood. Lin would get hurt and if Kya was around she'd help out. It was natural so why were the comments only getting to her now?

Of course her sudden shyness had been noticed but Kya decided to pry  later and focus more on healing the stubborn chief.

After a few moments had passed and she believed that her patent had calmed down enough for conversation, she brought up a memory from long ago, "Do you remember the first time we did this? You had gotten into a scrap with a street thug. You weren't even a cop yet!"

Lin snickered at that, "I was fourteen, I just knew justice was needed then, nothing else."

"You came to me with your  arm in a sling and tears running down your face. It was enough to give me a panic attack."

"It wasn't that bad. Besides you fixed it right away, You're good at what you do."

The compliment was unexpected but appreciated, "Remember when you were too frightened to take your shirt off?" She used one of her hands to keep  the water suspended in air and the other to trace the bottom hem of Lin's shirt, feeling the woman shiver in anticipation for what was undoubtedly to come.

The Chief of Police swallowed hard, "Yeah, and when I finally could all I did was show off."

Kya chuckled as memories of eighteen year old Lin flexing her biceps trying to prove something to the other girl filled her mind. It was cute at the time but when Kya thought about the now older, stronger, metal bender a shot of excitement traveled through her.

"I never did like you when we were younger," Kya started to gently pull up the rest of LIn's shirt,  looking for signs of protest in her face, "You were such a grumpy person then."

Half smirking, Lin looked at Kya incredulously, "And I'm not now?" She tried to prop herself up on her elbow but a flash of pain made her flinch.

"I like to think I'm fixing that." She gave a quick kiss to the stubborn bender and gently pushed her back down on the mat, resuming her duties as a healer.

Lin lay back without protest and smiled to herself, "I suppose you are."


End file.
